Found at Dark
by Rainchill
Summary: Amu, I know this is sudden but I found this boy on the side of the rode. Thought I should give him a home. Your father disagrees but it doesn't matter because were both leaving for Europe anyway. Sorry this is so sudden. Please take care. Love,Mama
1. Chapter 1

Amu Hinamori looked outside her balcony into the gray night sky. The towel on her head started to fall off, and with a _*flllopp* _it fell on the ground.

_Nothing better than a hot shower..._

_I wonder how Rima is. She said her dad just lost his job. I wish I could help..._

_Mama and Papa are so strict that they would never let me go to Europe to see her. _

She stared at the clouds above her head and sighed to herself.

"Why is my life so..._boring_?" She whispered to her Shugo Chara eggs.

They were gone now, and doubtfully would they ever come back. The Pinkette looks from her eggs to the sky and walks inside her house with a yawn.

"Time for some shut eye then..."

Shouts downstairs bumped into Amu's thoughts.

"_Why_ is a man-"

"Please! We_ have _to-"

"Where in the f-"

"On the street! Please-"

"_No_!"

It was silent for a moment until Amu heard Ami's footsteps drift downstairs and then heard muffled voices.

_What are they fighting about today._

She rolls her eyes in her bed and throws a pillow on top of her head.

The little pitter-patters of Ami's feet come to her door.

_"Amu-channnnnnnn!" _

"Go away." Amu responses throwing a pillow at the door.

"But-buttt...There's a stranger in the house! Mama wants to see if you can take care of him for awhile... Mama is going to be gone for a couple months; with Papa."

A door could be heard. It slammed with the yells fading away.

"A stranger?" Looking up, Amu looks at her hair and throws it quickly into a ponytail. Her pink hair is crumbled on top of her head but shrugs it off.

"_Yeah_! He has blue hair and blue eyes. I think he's dead."

"What the heck?" she whispers under her breath and opens her door.

A short eight year-old looks at her with wide eyes. Her brown hair shimmers in the light and it looks as if she has red highlights. Ami suddenly smirks at Amu's appearance.

"Nice hair." She snickers and walks back downstairs.

"Stupid Ami...always the inocennt litlle child,eh? She's as rude as a...a..." Amu mumbles to herself and makes her way downstairs. She looked longily at the clock which read 9:04pm.

"Uh...Mama?" cautiously looking around the corner she looks for her mother, only to find a older boy passed out on the living room couch.

"What in the _world_?" With a hop in her step, Amu glides over to the mysterious man and touches him with her finger.

"_Who in gods name are you_?"

He didn't move to her poke so she looked around the kitchen for something to help her.

Sitting silently on the kitchen island lay a note.

_Amu,_

_I know this is sudden but I found this boy on the side of the rode. Thought I should give him a home. Your father disagrees but it doesn't matter because were both leaving for Europe anyway. Sorry this is so sudden. Please take care. He wont kill you or anything, I checked for weapons! Good luck honey-bun._

_With love, Mama :)_

_"Mama_!" groaning, Amu threw the note in the trash bin.

_How am I, a sixteen year-old, supposed to take care of some grown man? He looks like he's already in his 20s...Can't he take care of himself?_

She grumpily stared at the blue haired man.

"I wonder if he's cold? It is pretty hot outside though..."

Amu leans over the man and put her hand on his forehead.

"_Warm_." she says, biting her lip.

"I can't do much for fevers...Just wet a washcloth. I guess I'll have to lay him down somewhere."

Ami stomped down the stairs from the second floor gaping at Amu.

"Who are you talking to? Your_ such _a weirdo. Like, why are you my sister in the first place? I'm totally happy mom and dad are gone. It's such a pain being all innocent all the time. I was wondering-"

"Maybe he should sleep in my room?" Amu thought out loud; oblivious to Ami and her rude comments.

_"HEY! Are you even listening to me!"_

"What? Oh hi Ami." Amu coughed, noticing her sister for the first time.

"You wouldn't mind helping me carry this guy upstairs...would you?"

"Are you crazy? That's dead body weight," The eight year old speculated,"No way can I carry him!"

"Please! Can you at least try? I need to watch him somehow...would you like a mad-man running around your house? At least I could catch him before he could go anywhere..."

Ami's face turned a ghostly shade of white and nodded.

"Why would mom do this to us in the first place? Like, I don't want to have to deal with_ this guy _for two weeks alone, with the likes of you."

Amu rolled her eyes at her sister and instructs Ami on what to do.

"I'll grab his upper body and you pick up his legs. I hope this will work out..." Amu started to bite her lower lip and looked from her sister to the man with blue hair.

"Come on now."

Rolling her eyes, Ami picked his legs up with Amu.

"Watch your step."

Ami nodded, her hair started to fall in front of her face.

"Now Ami, I want you to be on your best behavior for the next two weeks. All I need is for you to be acting like a mad-woman while I'm treating..._him_."

Amu added looking uncertainly at the man.

"What do you think his name is?"

"Whoaa there! I said watch your step! Anywho... His name? Maybe he has an American name like Tom."

Her young sister giggled and beads of sweat appeared on her forehead.

"Almost there..." Amu pointed out,"This is the 22nd step...23...24...25...26...27...28...29...We made it!" she puffed out her last words with a relieved sigh.

"Where are we placing him down? Moms room?" Amis forehead was shiny with sweat and hair started to stick to the salty substance.

"No, were putting him in my room."

With a nod of approval, the brunette walked slowly with Amu to her room. Gently they lay the man with blue hair in Amu's bed.

"Where will you be sleeping then?"

"I'm not so sure myself." Amu wiped sweat from her eyes.

"The floor?"

"Yeah probably."

"Are you going to bed?"

"Yeah."

"Nite Amu..."

"Nite."

Slowly Ami walked outside of the rooms door. Amu could hear Ami pause and heard her footsteps head back to Amu's room.

"Hey Amu?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever miss mom and dad...because they leave so suddenly?"

She thought of the question for awhile.

_Did she really miss her parents? They leave at least 6 times a year. I...We barely see them._

"Yeah, I do."

Ami nodded, her eyes a little glossy, and glided away towards her room.

Then the pinkette's attention turned to the mysterious man, who's eyes fluttered open. They looked straight at Amu with curiosity.

"Hello there."

***My my my! Thank you kindly for reading the first chapter of a story I'm actually proud of! I tried my best, so I hope you all enjoyed it~ Thank you for reading :D Please tell me what you think, and I hope this story wasnt too terrible. ;) thanks again!***


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello there." He looked at Amu with curiosity.

"_Oh_...uh...why...hello...You...seem to be ill...I think I sound go get a...errr...washcloth! Well...uh...one moment..." Amu shook with nerves, looking at the man. She didn't dare turn her back on the way out of her room either.

"Amu-chan?" Ami came out of her room; wide-eyed.

"_Go back in your room Ami! This instant! Lock your door! Quickly! Quickly_!"

Her sister scrambled to her door looking at her sister with a question in her eyes.

"Wha-"

"Sh! _Bed! Now_!"

While Ami was closing the door Amu rushed downstairs.

_Washcloth...washcloth...where is the freakin washcloth? _

Frantically Amu searched the kitchen until a soft, pink rag was in her hands.

Running it under cold water and filling up a small bucket with the cool substance, she suddenly heard footsteps.

A few moments later the man appeared.

"Would you like some help?" His face was straight while looking at Amu.

"Oh...N-no. You should go lay down... Y-You have a fever." Amu added.

A questioning look passed on his face.

Turning off the water she walked towards him.

"What's your name?"

Still straight-faced, he replied,"Ikuto."

"Lay down on the couch, now." She put her hand on his forehead.

Slowly he sat down on the couch, not taking his eyes off Amu.

"Your quite beautiful."

Her face heated up.

"That fever must have gotten to you."

Smirking, Ikuto lay down, closing his eyes.

"Amu...That's your name right?

"How-"

"Your sister. I was talking to her. I promise I won't hurt you."

"I would never think that..." she mumbled.

"Here." Amu placed the cool washcloth on his head. "Do you want anything else?" Calming down a little she sat down where Ikuto's feet lay.

"It feels nice."

"You're crazy you know that!"

He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"I know." Closing his eyes again Amu sighed.

"Amu?" A small voice came from the stairs.

"_Ami! _I said _stay_ in your room, yet you go and have a conversation with-"

"It _wasn't_ a conversation, idiot."

"Well you still-"

"_I'm not a 2 year old Amu! I can ask people questions! You're not my mom_!" Shouting Ami ran back up stairs, sniffling.

"What did she say to you?" turning back to Ikuto, Amu poked his foot.

"She just wanted to know if I was going to hurt you."

Silently, Amu stood up, her bangs covering her eyes.

"Do you need anything else?"

His dark blue hair nodded.

"I don't want to be alone down here."

Amu stared at him with a ludicrous look on her face.

"Are you assuming that _you'll_ be sleeping in _my room_?"

"Yes."

Rolling her eyes she spat at him,"You're ridiculous."

"So I've been told."

Amu sighed and gestured towards the stairs.

"Well, come on then."

He lazily got up holding onto the washcloth, while tripping on the stairs.

"This is highly difficult..." The blue haired man concluded.

"mmmmhmmmm...Well here we are. You get floor."

"What? I want the bed."

"Theres a nice soft couch downstairs." She said, scoffing.

Saying nothing,he sat down on the floor. During which the Pinkette turned off the lights.

**XxXxXxX**

"Can you stop drooling on me?" a small smirk could be seen in the dark of the night.

"Wha- I _told_ you the_ floor _you stupid cat!"

"_Stupid cat?" _smirking again, he brushed his hand through Amu's hair.

"_Ikuto_!" she shrieked.

"But I'm oh, so ill."

"Hmph." Sitting up, she folded her arms against her chest,glaring at him.

"Problem solved. Now lay back down, it's getting cold."

**XxXxXx**

"Your fever isn't getting any better." she lifted her hand from his forehead.

"We need to go to the doctor's right away."

"_No_."

"Why? Your health is in danger!" Frowning, Amu sat at the edge of her bed.

"I'm not going."

"_Well_...I can't help you then."

"I don't need help. I should be going anyway."

"_What? Are you insane_?"

"I can't stay in one area for a long time." His dark eyes were serious.

"W-why?" Amu nervously looked at her bedroom door.

_It's only been one day..._

"I can't tell you, Amu."

"Yes you can."

"No."

"Ikuto...don't you trust me?"

Silence filled the room while Amu waited.

"_Ikuto_..."

"Listen Amu. If anyone comes here asking for me tell them I was never here. Tell Ami and your parents._ Please._" Ikuto's voice became a plead.

"I will, but you must stay here!" She said, starting to shout.

"_No."_

"You have a better chance dying with this fever. It's _102 Ikuto_. _102 degrees_. It's supposed to rain all week. It's raining right now for God's sake! _Stay here_."

_He can't leave. He's so...interesting. I want to know more about him._

"Do you have any good hiding places?"

"The basement's..."

"Come on then. Help me down the stairs."

Nodding she put his arm around her neck.

"_Why_ are you making me stay here?"

"Your health...idiot."

_But it was much more than that._

*I hope you guys liked this ^^ Sorry for the late update, I've been doing a lot of schoolwork. ^^;

Sorry grammar's kinda off, I'm writing this on a plane...kinda freaked out right now xD. But anyway. I hope this meets your approval. Thank you so much ^^*


	3. Chapter 3

"In here," Amu moved the moldy old doll house.

"Is this the...?"

"Yes, there is a room in the stair wall...My old dollhouse hides the door pretty well. But the room is kinda gross,"

"It's fine," Ikuto whispered, opening the creaking door.

"It's almost perfect actually..."

"But...Look at all the spiders and such! I'll clean it up for you. Just go upstairs and make some tea. I'll be done by then," Amu flung her hair back in a ponytail, and pulled out an old apron from a nearby bag.

"How did you know that was there?" He questioned, raising his eyebrows.

"My mom just put it down here last week. She never liked aprons but dad always buys them for her," She shrugged.

"I don't know how to make tea..."

Amu giggled. "What? Really?"

"Yes. I always eat out. I never had a home,"

Smiling she said, "Ami will help you, don't worry,"

Ikuto sighed and looked at Amu, "Fine..."

"Well. I should get to work!" She said, pulling out a broom.

**XxXxXx**

"I'm sorry about yesterday Ami..." The pinkette looked down. "I was a terrible sister."

"Amu-"

In reply, Ikuto started coughing...up blood.

_"Ikuto!"_ Ami stood up.

"What do you think it is, Ami?"

Ami rushed to the kitchen sink wetting a washcloth.

"I'm only eight...it might be...oh my. Lay him down right now. You need to go get some medicine. Any type of flu over the counter will do. We should get some masks. So buy some of those too."

"Did they even leave us any money?" Amu panicked, looking from Ikuto's pale face to Ami's stressed out one.

"Here..._Just go_! Hurry...be back soon ok?"

"Yes yes." The blob of pink hair rushed from the couch, grabbed a purse, then rushed out the door.

"Be safe!" Her sister called after her.

The door slammed, seconds later a car engine could be heard leaving.

_"U-Utau_..." Ikuto stuttered.

"Shhh...Ikuto if you talk you'll only cough more."

"_U-Utau_..." he moaned again.

Weakly, he slipped his pale, clammy hand into his pocket.

"What's this?"

Ten numbers were on a small slip of paper.

"_Utau...Call_..." Ikuto started to cough blood again and his forehead began to sweat.

"Here." The young child, lay the cool washcloth on his head. "I'll call for you."

She wobbled over to the phone and dialed the numbers Ikuto wrote long ago.

"_Ikuto? Ikuto_! Is that you?" a woman's panicked voice shouted to the other end.

"N-No this is Ami Hinamori. Ikuto gave me this number. But don't hang up...Listen to me. I need you help._ Ikuto is very ill_. I can't diagnose anything yet, but you must be important or a doctor?_ Something_! _Please_. I need you to come here straight away!"

It was silent on the other end.

"What are you 5? Listen you little punk! How _dare_ you steal-"

"I'm not joking!" Tears started to run down her cheeks. "Ikuto is coughing up blood, but if you don't even want to help your...your...whatever the heck he is...FINE. When he's dead you'll know why!" Before Ami could slam the receiver down, the voice spoke.

"Where is he?"

She was crying too.

**XxXxXx**

Her long blonde hair was breathtaking. It looked as if it were so perfect, she never had to touch it. The eyes of the girl was the most memorizing. Violet. Deep, meaningful. Her beautiful eyes were red though, probably from crying.

"Take me to h-him," She said in a shaky voice.

"Ami! Who is that?" The Pinkette ran to the front door and stared at the girl.

"We are not interested thank you," Amu pushed her sister in the house and started to close the door. A small foot intercepted the door.

"I'm here to see my brother." Utau swung open the door and walked inside.

"He's this way." Ami rushed past a shocked older sister with the blonde.

"What in the name of-"

"Come on Amu! We need that medicine!"

She jumped at the sound of her name.

"So tense..."

Amu ran to where Ikuto was in the kitchen and handed her younger sister the bottle.

"It was all they had."

"It will do for now."

"Pulmonary tuberculosis. I'm almost sure of it. Has he been very tired?" Her purple eyes stared into Ami's Brown eyes.

"I'm not sure...but he does seem very thin."

"Yes. We must get him to a hospital."

"_N-N_..." Ikuto started.

"_Shhh...Ikuto_." Amu combed his hair with her hand.

Utau glaring at the Pinkette spoke with an uncertain quiver in her voice, "He might get caught... Oh! I'm sure January is working...I'm going to go make some calls. Please wear the masks she bought."

"Where are they Amu?" Ami stood up with a grim look on her face.

"In the car, I'll go grab them."

Her footsteps disappeared down the hallway. The younger sister looked at the ill man.

_"Oh Ikuto..."_

**XxXxXxXx**

"You were correct Utau...Pulmonary tuberculosis. He'll need bed rest for awhile a long with medication. He'll be safe with me though. You've learned much from the last time we've met."

An American looking girl had just stepped out of closed doors. She had light brown hair with blonde highlights and warm blue eyes to match.

"_Oh Ikuto_..." Utau burst into tears, her hands covering face.

Ami patted the Blondes' back.

"It'll be okay. Don't worry Utau."

"_Damnit Ikuto_! It's our stupid parents fault!" she started to scream, to no one in particular.

Amu and Ami stood quietly while Utau morned.

"Listen Utau," Amu started.

"_Shut up! You don't know anything_!"

"Utau..."

"Why couldn't it be _me?" _Utau looked up and tears streamed down her cheeks.

***Hi everyone! Yeah... I've been on break with school...but now it's summer! WOOOOOO. so I started a new story, ****Fact or Non-Fiction? ****If you wanna check that out! And I'll be updating this story and my new story more. Grammar will be better because I've actually learned so much this year in class! This chapter was actually written last year... Anyhow. Thank you for reading!***


End file.
